Sync
by lookintohavefun
Summary: The year is 2012 and James's is an ordinary vampire who is trying to stay under Volturi's radar. But they are the least of his worries when he finds himself in the 1700's & discovers his forcibly forgotten past. Read along & experience the trials and tribulations he's willing to face to save his true love and embrace his destiny. 18 NO MINORS!


**A big thanks to ****Stephenie Meyer** for letting me play in her mind's world. She is the only one who can share the rights to this story! As for the rest, consider it copy written! If we see our work anywhere else, we'll see you in court! #Anti-Plagiarism!

* * *

**Sync**

**By lookintohavefun & Jessie McAna**

**Chapter 1**

**Discovery**

Fuck I'm in a pissed the fuck off mood. My thirst is burning my throat, I need to feed but I dare not do that during the day. Last thing I need is Italy on my ass. I'm not surprised it's raining. It's London, it's what it does; which works for me. I like to be out during the day. I'm a blender and have made a name for myself in the human world. I'm not famous enough for people to realize I don't age nor will notice my sudden planned disappearance. But I am respected, feared and it goes a long way in this life. I've just got off work and my throat burns like hell the moment I step on the tube. I hate being so close to an easy meal and not touching. I growl to myself while I shake off my coat, not really wanting to going home to my empty house and wait for sunset. I need a distraction. But what? I could go to a bar and pick up some lay; a lay I will kill in the middle of my climax, quinching my thirst but leaving my heart empty. Fuck what I would give to have someone love, not just fuck. But that shit ain't gonna happen tonight and neither is being alone.

The train stops and I step off. The scent of fresh blood is blinding. I'm not going to make it with a human girl to fuck and feed. I need more. Yeah hunt first, leave it in the alley and then fuck a vamp, but who? Trying to decide, I pull out my cell and surf my phone book while I take the steps to the surface. Yeah I got more than a few booty calls to choose from, but that's all they are. They put out and go the fuck home, leaving me drained and empty. I want to feel substance for once, not just wet warmth that brings me to a bliss that never fucking lasts. Fuck it would be nice, just to be swept off my feet by a girl's smile. God what I would give…_ Isabella._

"Fuck!" I curse at the sharp pain that pierces through my brain. I grab the railing of the stairs trying to get my vision to focus. Who the fuck is Isabella? I don't know a damn Isabella! What the fuck is this pain about? Vampires don't get headaches! What the hell is happening? The name is foregin but it feels forrbidden somehow. "Don't be an eejit." I mutter to myself, shaking it off with annoyance and continue my climb to the top of the stairs. Wanting to secure plans before my mind goes into a tail spin, I decide to pick some fuck buddy from random and frown when I see my phone reads no signal. I'm in downtown fucking London! What the fuck do you mean no bloody signal?

That's when I hear a horse exhale loudly. I look up and freeze in bloody confusion. This sure the fuck wasn't London. The city that was under my feet just a moment ago is gone. The air smells stale and there are horses and people dressed up in medieval clothes. What the bloody hell? Is there a festival going on I don't know about? I turn toward the stairs to the tube only to find that they vanished. "Okay that's not good." I mutter looking around. "Where the fuck am I?"

I'm distracted by the most beautiful laughter I have heard in my life. My eyes dart toward the sound and I see her standing there in a dark blue dress, looking up at the sky, dancing in the rain. Okay she's nuts! Who the hell dances in the rain? But fuck look at her. I couldn't help but stare as I watch her beautiful smile and witness her long brown, curly hair getting soaked while her dress starts to cling to her curves beautifully. She seems to feel my stare and tilts her head down toward me, meeting my black eyes with her deep red ones, "It's a beautiful day." I smile back and see her eyes dancing. And then she does something unexpected, she holds out her hand. When the fuck did I get so close? I can't explain to myself why I reach out for her, listening to her squeal with laughter as she leads me across the out of the center of this strange town. I must be dreaming, yeah that's it, this is a strange hallucination. Do vampires hallucinate? Does this have something to do with that agonizing pain? Despite my questions I follow her, having no clue where I'm going and I honestly don't care. This beautiful vampire lady is a mystery and I want to solve her, dream or not.

"Come on." She calls releasing my hand and disappearing into an alley. I hesitate for moment, logic kicking in…is this a trap? Where the hell am I? How the hell do I get home? Then she pops her head out, her wet hair sticking to her face… "You coming?" My mind's uncertainty ceases the moment our eyes meet, there's something sparkling in hers that has me drawn to her soul. I smile at her and my feet follow, logic forgotten. I follow her down the alley and she giggles when she looks behind her, watching me…only to disappear at a turn up ahead.

"Wait!" I call out when I can't see her, speeding up. I find her at a red door and she gives me an evil grin…"This way." And she vanishes behind it. I rush to the door, opening it quickly only to hear a ghost of her laughter that has to be coming from the second floor. I take the stone steps two at a time, slipping with my slick shoes, grateful for the railing. "Wait!" I call again. Only to be greeted by silence. "Where are you?" I ask when you reach the landing, listening closely but only hearing the storm.

Cautiously I check the first door but I don't find her. The second and third are also fruitless. Fuck this, your hallucinating James, go home. Wait, is that ... wood smoke? Curious, I follow it down the hall and open a heavy door, finding her standing next to a fire in a very large fire place. "There you are." I smile approaching her like a familiar lover, pulling her into me and kissing her shoulder.

"I wasn't sure you would come." She frowns leaning into me.

I smile on her cool skin. "I'm here." I assure her, feeling her body shake need. "You're all wet, standing in the rain like that…" I lightly scold, dropping her dress from her shoulders. Her eyes fill with lust when the heavy wet garment falls to the ground…she's naked.

"But I can't help the rain. Being apart like this makes my heart cry. I miss you so." She pouts, turning to me.

"What?" I ask, pulling my eyebrows together in confusion. "Miss me? "

"Is that what took so long this time my love?" She asks touching my face with sadness and resignation, "Laurent's magic is getting stronger. Soon you won't even know you are lost."

"Magic? Lost?" I ask pulling her into my damp clothes, unable to resist kissing her with an eerily familiar passion. Hunger consumes my movements and we both struggle to peel off my modern clothes so we can be skin to skin.

"I love you so." She cries, grabbing the length of my dick in a way only I know. I try to respond to her declaration but her fingers are so talented, I'm left a helpless vampire to her cool soft hands, lost in ecstasy. No one has ever touched me the exact way I like it. I'm confused, amazed and gasping for air as she works my body to its limits in just a few short strokes. I gently grab her wrist and her red eyes flash, she knows what she just did to me. I growl at her mischief and yank her hips up, resting her legs on my shoulders. She gasps with a moan, "Please James, yes."

My tongue brushes her clit and I hesitate, wondering how the hell she knows my name but her taste is intoxicating and I can't help but moan, nibble and lick getting lost in her scent and taste until her body shakes in my hand, her nails digging deep into my arms and I taste a flood of her essence. She tastes perfect. She wraps her legs around my head tighter, digging her nails into my thighs, "More, please James…only you can always make me feel so good."

Only hearing her pleas for more and unable to deny her I slide my fingers into her tight cunt and smirk when her hips buck. Confused as to how I knew exactly where her g-spot was but smug that I can taunt her with it I pull back and watch her face. She smiles at me for just a moment before dropping her legs down to my elbows and grabbing the back of my neck, ready to ride my hand. I cradle her in such a way, that I can pull her upper body to me and I suck and nibble her perked nipples of her perfect breasts. She whimpers and pleads, digging her nails into me while I taunt her with quick flicks of my fingers while my thumb works circles on her swollen clit. I feel her cum but I refuse to relent, licking her chest and moving sucking her other nipple into my mouth and taste and tease it, repeating this pattern until her cum drips down my wrist. I pull out of her and she lifts up and leans toward my lips. My dick twitches when I feel her warm tongue joining mine, as we both lick my hand clean.

I moan, dropping my hand and allowing our tongues to collide as our bodies shift. I need to be inside of her so badly my entire body is shaking from the desire.

She grabs my shoulders, welcoming me inside, just allowing my tip at first. I growl in need and frustration, "Stop fucking teasing me." And she giggles and moans…"Fucking hell you fit perfectly." I gasp, feeling her heat surrounds me, hugging me in all the right places.

She places my face in her hands, "Of course I do James, we're made for each other." I don't question it, instead I kiss her, it's such a delicate passion that I'm surprised and proud when I feel her cum. "Fuck me James, just the way I like it." She growls, dropping her hands. I grab her by the rips and toss her onto the floor, cradling her head. My hips give a strong hard stroke and her legs hug them while her teeth sink into my shoulder. I growl from the sting of her venom, knowing she's left a lifetime mark, making me desire her more as I pound into her. "Tell me what you need!" I demand, kissing down her neck and bite her nipple.

"You James, I always need you." She cries beneath me.

I moan aloud, licking her skin, devouring her…fucking her hard. If she were human, my violent actions would have killed her by now. I feel her nails in my ass. "James please cum with me!" she begs, meeting my thrusts. I cry out in intense orgasm and fall limp on top of her. I take a moment to catch my breath and kiss her like the way she's meant to be kissed.

"What's your name?" I ask pulling away. Her eyes turn sad and her hands are back on your face. "It's safer for you if you don't remember. Forgive me my love, I only do this to protect you."

"Protect me?" I ask lifting up and turning toward a voice. I see fear in her eyes and she crawls out from underneath me. "It's not safe James, you must leave NOW. He'll kill you!"

"Kill me?" I ask catching my clothes, watching her slip into her dress easily. "I'm not leaving without you!" I argue, grabbing her arm.

"You must!" she cries dragging me to a window. "Please I can't live knowing you're dead." She cries pushing you to the ledge.

When did it stop raining? The door opens and I press my body to the cold outside wall, listening to a male voice demand that she drops to her knees. I risk looking, the vamps is twice my size and my stomach turns as I watch her sink to the floor "You still love him?" he growls in anger.

"Always." She answers in a defiant tone. I'm about to react when I see him smack her face so hard she falls to the floor but someone grabs my arm and If find myself beinging pulled into another room. Unconsciously ducking when a slap of thunder and a bright flash of lighting shakes the room, followed by a hard down pour of rain.

"You shouldn't be here!" a male voice hisses at me, grabbing my clothes and yanking my shirt over my head.

"I'm not leaving her!" I argue to this stranger, dressing in anger.

"You risk her death coming here! You know this!" He hisses.

"I know nothing!" I hiss back.

"And yet you are here, drawn to her." He frowns.

"Who is she?" I demand of this small man.

He gives me a deep frown and turns from me, "She's yours Sir."

"I don't understand." I respond confused. "I have no memory of her."

"This isn't the time," he dismisses, grabbing me by the arm tightly. I'm surprised at how strong he is in spite of his height. He has to be a vampire, I've never met a stronger being but his eyes, they're gold. I've never seen a being with gold eyes before. "We must get you out of here to save both your lives!"

"I'm not leaving her!" I growl in frustration, jerking out of his grasp.

He sighs snatching both my arms, "Then forgive me Sir."

"Forgive you for what?" I ask feeling his tight grip around me and start to chock as we're covered in green smoke.

I find myself in my house, confused. Surely that wasn't a hallucionation? It felt to real. Needing evidence of the past few hours I go to your bathroom and take off my shirt, my shoulder revealing her venoum. Worried, confused, and flooded with desire to save her I put my shirt back on and stop short, seeing that small man.

"You can't save her without knowledge Sir." He frowns, "And even then it would take a miracle."

.

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, got talked into tryin this out so let me know how I'm doing. Reviews make me smile and a happy me equals more lemons for you!

(Pst, Jessie here, I've talk him into writing a solo fic. yep all him. It's called _Ben's Defiance_. So author tag him! It's hot as hot and you won't want to miss it!)

**lookintohave fun: **Also, check out the profile and my give my girl some love x


End file.
